1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an electronically commutated, collectorless direct-current motor.
2. Discussion of the Art
A direct-current motor of the type described herein is known. A discussion of such a motor may be found in an article entitled "Elektronikmotor DMc3, ein neuer kollektorloser Gleichstrom-Kleinstmotor" in the German publication Siemens-Zeitschrift, September 1966, pp. 690-693. This prior-art direct-current motor is used, for example, to drive battery-powered tape recorders. In these drive motors, speed stability during operation is particularly important.